


After It All

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Usagi x Misaki. Usagi has plans for Misaki's birthday. Plans that shock everyone present. Some shocked beyond their wildest ideas.





	1. Before we begin

This takes place two years after the anime. Yes it is Yaoi and yes it will be mature so if you don't like don't read. Enjoy as I update. I also don't own anything but my crazy plot. This is just for fun.


	2. 1

**(Usagi's POV)**

Misaki and I have been living together for three years and dating for two of it. Today I made sure to wake up earlier than my Misaki. I was going to throw him a birthday party. I had everything set up so that on his birthday in two days he would come home to a house full of friends and family. I was going to finally propose to him. Yes I am going to pop the question in front of everyone.

I pulled the ring out of my pocket and looked at it. It was a beautiful double color two diamond set gold ring. One set was Emerald green like Misaki's eyes and the other was a lavender like mine. It cost a lot of money but that was nothing to me. I would buy an even more expensive one for him but he would complain. I smiled and put it back hearing Misaki coming down the stairs. I want to surprise my Misaki. I love him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short I was writing it right before bed.


	3. 2

**(Misaki's POV)**

I was having really bad nightmares lately that Usagi-San was going to abandon me. I would wake up sweating and have to go shower so that he wouldn't worry. I had one today that was enough to have me crying. I awoke with a start and had tears streaming down my face. The sight of Usagi-San dying on me had frightened me. I looked over at the empty bed. "Usagi?"  _Where is he?_

I got up from the bed hoping what I saw in my dream wasn't coming true. I slowly went down the stairs to see Usagi-San sitting on the couch wit a manuscript in hand.  _He's actually up early to work. But Usagi's not a morning person?_  I brushed it off and went to go see what he was working on by walking past him on my way to the kitchen. I didn't have college today so I didn't have to hurry off and leave him alone.

"Mi... sa... ki...!" Usagi-San says as he grabs me and pulls me onto the couch across his lap. I let out a very lady like shriek and cling to him as I fall. I hit hard and grunt in pain before feeling my anger rise. I immediately squirm out of his grasp and stand up.

"What the hell Usagi?" I shout and head to the kitchen. i hadn't yelled at him in a few days so it shocked him. I quickly fix breakfast and set it out.  _What am I going to do with him?_ "Come eat Usagi-San."


	4. 3

**(Usagi's POV)**

_Why did he yell at me?_  We hadn't been fighting for a while now. I was shocked and left sad. Lately he was letting me do those kinds of things. He was just leaning in to them.  _Did I do something to upset **MY**  Misaki?_ I was sure going to find out.

When he said the food was ready I got up and went to the table. I watched him. He seemed tired. I kept my eyes lowered. I didn't want him to know I was upset that he had yelled at me. "What are you going to do for your birthday, Misaki?" I asked hoping to see what he might want as a gift.

Misaki looked up as if he hadn't heard a word I had said. "Huh... oh my birthday? Umm... I guess stay home after class and call nii-san." I nodded and ate my food.  _Oh, will you be surprised? I already called your brother and told him my plan. Excluding the proposal. I haven't told him i'm gay and I doubt you have Misaki._  Takahiro will be shocked but so will you my Misaki.

"I'm going to the library today so i'll be out for a while, Usagi-San." Misaki says. His voice sounds like its hurting and he has bags under his eyes.  _Why do you look sick, Misaki?_  I nod at him.  _If your sick please tell me._

He got up and put our dishes in the sink to wash. He quickly did so then went to get dressed. After he did that he smiled at me before leaving.  _Be safe. Come back to me._  I knew he was not able to hear my thoughts but I thought them anyway.  _My Misaki._  I decided to call Takahiro and work on planning the party.


	5. 4

**~Usagi's POV~**   
**Prepping for Misaki's birthday**

I had Takahiro come over today to help hide some things. I was so excited to get things ready. I couldn't wait to see Misaki's face. Takahiro grinned at me as I hid some small gifts.  _I can't wait to surprise_ _you, Misaki._

Takahiro looked over at me. "You seem tense." 

I looked back at him and sighed. "I'm worried he'll be unhappy about this. He doesn't like me spending money on him."

Takahiro chuckled. "Yeah he's that way. won't even let me buy him something unless he knows it didn't cost much." I smile. I know that today is going to be great and quite the shock.

I hear a knock at the door and freeze. "Who?" I say and go to open the door. It was Aikawa, Asahina, Isaka, Keiichi Sumi; Misaki's old Senpai. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask as they shove their way in with boxes and bags.

"We came for Misaki's party." Sumi said making me glare at him. That guy was only after me. He could care less about Misaki. 

"Don't cause a stir or upset either of us and you can stay." I said reluctantly to him. Takahiro watched me while the others went and helped set up. I then turned and went to my work room. I had extra presents for Misaki in there. "Oi, Takahiro come help me up here."

Takahiro didn't come though. He was too busy being by the others on what he was doing in my condo. I sighed and carried the gifts downstairs and piled them around the table. After about an hour more people shower up. Ijuuin-Sensei, Haruhiko, Kaoruko, father, Mizuki, Shinosuke Todo; Misaki's classmate, Tanaka, Shizuko Ishi; editor-in-chief of Ijuuin-sensei. I even invited Hiroki and Nowaki.

Everything was ready.  _Food. Check. Gifts. Check. People. Check._  All that was left was for Misaki to get home from school and we were set. I clutched the ring box in my pocket and took a deep breath.  _I'm ready I just hope he says yes._


	6. 5

**(Misaki's POV)**

School went by as usual except I headed out for groceries today after class. While waking past the flower shop I noticed there were some flowers that had little bears attached. I caved knowing that I hadn't gotten Usagi-san anything lately. 

I bought the flowers with the bears then got my groceries I needed. As I was searching for the cabbage I bumped into Shinobu and his older friend. "Hey Takatsuki-kun." I said only for him and his friend to quickly pay and leave. I frowned. "What was that about?"

I slowly headed back after paying and thought about everything. I frowned sadly as I made my way home.  _Usagi-san didn't say Happy Birthday to me today..._  I pouted and it soured my mood. I then blushed. "Why am I so sensitive to him today?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (very short chapter since I was busy with homework and getting ready for a gallery show)


	7. 6

**Misaki's POV**

As I walked to the apartment door I started digging for my keys. I sighed sadly.  _Everyone forgot my birthday._  After sticking the keys in the lock I shifted the groceries so I could get in the door. After I was in I tossed the keys into the dish at the door desk Usagi had gotten for me. It had a dish I put glass rocks in and our keys go on top if the colored glass rocks.

Recently he had been letting me redecorate some things to make them more tasteful. I adored that he done it for me. I found it sweet plus I could remember every time we had sex on that desk as soon as entering the apartment. My face heated up before I remembered that he's been ignoring me lately. It then went back to normal and I pouted.

With a huff I carried the bags into the kitchen. They were quite heavy and I let out a sigh of relief once they were out of my hands. I then rolled my shoulders till they cracked. At the cracking of my joints I moaned. It felt better. I then grabbed my apron and put it on. "Darling, if you want to choose dinner tonight I suggest you come downstairs and tell me!" I yelled so that even if he was working he would hear me.

When I didn't get a response I looked towards the stairs. "Usagi? You didn't work yourself to sickness again and pass out up there did you? I really don't like it when you do that." Still no response I moved around the counter as a loud, "Surprise" was yelled out. I yelped, grabbing a kitchen knife to defend myself with, only to turn around again and see everyone I know standing in the living room that had been decorated.

"Don't scare me like that!" I screeched out putting the knife down. I then let a smile grace my lips. "You threw me a birthday party?" I asked when Usagi came forward with a chuckle. I wanted to yell at him that he spent too much but right now I was too happy. Once he was right in front of me I smiled. "Thanks."

"Anything for you. I've been planning it for over a month." Usagi said handing me some flowers. "Happy birthday, Misaki." I blush as I take them. It was at that moment my brother spoke up.

"Umm, am I the only one wondering why he called out Darling to my friend, who is only supposed to be helping my brother through college by letting him stay here in exchange for chores and help with exams?" Takahiro said as he stepped forward. His wife and son right beside him. 


	8. 7

**Misaki's POV**

I gulped. "Well, it's now or never?" I took a deep breath. "We've been dating for years and I kept it from you. Sorry. I was afraid you would try to stop us." I said shakily. My knuckles were turning white from my grip on the flowers. I couldn't even look him in the eye as I waited for my brothers response.

"He's not forcing you into this is he?" I heard after a moment. I shook my head and heard him let out a breath. "If he ever hurts you i'll strangle him. I may not approve of this but you seem happier when you are here. I'm not going to ruin that. You're 24 but really a 34 year old man? I could have been fine with you being gay but I trusted him."

I then shivered as I looked up. He thought back to when he first met his lover. "Oddly enough I actually hated him at first. But after I saw something that I can never forget Iv'e been head over heels for him. It was love at first tears. He does anger me to beyond normal terms but we love each other. I love him."

Usagi hummed as he pulled me into a kiss. "I love hearing you say that. It took you forever to get the word maybe off the front of it." I moaned into the kiss before smacking his chest. He only chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist. He took the apron off. "As much as I love seeing you in that apron I bought you it really doesn't suit you for this occasion."

I hear familiar chuckling. "Not funny, Sensei." I yelled at him and flipped him off as I was pulled into the center of everyone. I only got a chuckle in response. Still blushing I looked back to Usagi as he knelt down in front of me. The room went silent and my hands flew to my mouth. "Usagi...?" I asked with a gasp right as he produced a ring box. "Akihiko!"

"Misaki, we've been together since you were eighteen. I've been an ass to you alot and you've loved me through all of it and are the only one capable of keeping me on schedule. Well for the most part you do. You've been the only thread to sanity I kept and you love me despite the fact that when we first met I was in love with your brother. You let me cry on your shoulder in the snow when he broke my heart and are the only one who sees me for me and not my crazy lifestyle. For five years you have been by my side and you've beat the crap out of me when I piss you off, then forgive me with a kiss. You're my inspiration, my hope, my love, my sanity, and the man I hope will spend the rest of his life at my side. Will you marry me?" Usagi asked and I felt my heart stop. 

Not a second after my eyes welled with tears. I knew he spent too much on the ring but right now I didn't care. "I've been waiting two years for you to ask that question. I guess  _ **All**_  my wishes on marbles finally came true. Yes, i'll marry you." As he jumped up and kissed me I could hear my brother cursing at Akihiko. As we pulled back from the kiss cheers erupted and I laughed in joy. "Best birthday yet." I said as he slid the ring on my finger.

Akihiko smiled. "It's only begun. There's still the party, your other gifts, and a trip I planned for us to go to a private onsen later after everyone leaves." He said as he hugged me. I was then pulled away to have the actual party by none other then Manami and Mahiro. I saw Akihiko shake his head before looking at my fuming brother. He then headed over to him to try talking him into a less violent manor so he could at least enjoy my party with me.


	9. Epilogue

**Misaki's POV**

**1 year later**

I smiled and laid beside Usagi. It was relaxing as I could feel his breath on my neck. As the sun shown through the window of the hotel room we were in I cuddled closer to him. My husband. Finally. After so long he was fully mine and I was his. A jar of marbles laid on the bedside table. I reached a hand and touched the six marbles laying out loose. This was the best way to wake up after my birthday. 

"You look beautiful with the morning sunlight hitting you." I heard Usagi say against my shoulder. I leaned into his touch and smiled. "What were you thinking of my love?"

I turned and gave him a peck on the lips. "You're awake early and I was just thinking back on when you and I went out for my birthday and we wished on marbles together.  All of my wishes came true. I'm so glad they did."

My husband gently leaned over me and cupped my cheek. "All of mine have come true as well. I love you Misaki."

"I love you too." I said linking our hands together. The rings on our fingers shined as the light hit them. "We're finally together forever." I whisper as snuggle into his hold more.  I feel his hand grab my ass and glare. "Remove your hand before I break it. It's bad enough that I let you fuck me till I can't walk so don't make it worse. I love you but you have way more stamina then me. We can't have sex constantly." 

Without a second thought Usagi kissed me hard until I moaned. When he pulled back I panted. "Just this one more round then you let my ass rest for a bit."

Usagi smirked. "As you wish my little Misaki." Little did I know that just once more turned into three more but I wouldn't dare take our honeymoon back. Not in this life time or the next.

**~Fin~**


End file.
